


Changed

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Thranduil brings his family to the beach.





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurawolfgirl2000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aurawolfgirl2000).



> A/N: Fill for Aurawolfgirl2000’s “Thran[d]uil/Fem Maglor with little Legolas, on a family outing” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The coast stretches out far beyond Círdan’s harbour, some of it unreachable and some of it magnificent. They choose somewhere secluded, private, riding there in a carriage drawn by Thranduil’s elk, because the ride is smooth and easier on little Legolas. As soon as they’ve pulled to a halt at the very edge of the dwindling grass, Legolas looks up at him, blue eyes big and wide with wonder. Legolas asks, “Can I touch the sand?”

“You can,” Thranduil obliges, but even as Legolas is hopping out of the carriage, he calls, “Though you must not go far into the water.” While Legolas is already an adequate swimmer, talented and free in all things, the _sea_ is very different than the river by their home. Legolas nods and takes off like a wild fox, leaping over rocks and dunes to race towards the shore.

Thranduil is the next to climb out of the carriage, and then he turns to offer his hand to his lady—Maglor accepts it with a smile, slipping gracefully out behind him. Her black hair is immediately caught in the gentle breeze, her blue-purple robes a perfect combination with the far horizon. Even as Galion dismounts to hand Thranduil his pack, Thranduil’s eyes are only for her. She seems to grow more beautiful to him with every passing day.

She takes his arm with her first step forward. He follows, leaving Galion behind with the carriage, because this will be a _family_ moment, like the three of them so rarely get in their more insulated home. They stroll down to the sand together, while Legolas laughs delightedly and runs through the shallow tide. Such wild behaviour is unbecoming of a prince, but as there are no other witnesses, Thranduil lets it be. Maglor has often told him, _“I was far worse than him at his age; you are luck you have only one, and that he is as sweet as you.”_ To which Thranduil had, of course, smiled.

Maglor is doing so now, but it wavers the closer they get to the water. Thranduil stops them before a frown can flitter across Maglor’s attractive features. He chooses there to open the pack and spread out their ornately woven blanket, making a more elegant place for them to sit. The two of them take their seat in silence, and Thranduil fishes the rest out of his pack—two glasses and a tall bottle of the greatest of Dorwinion wines. 

Maglor takes her glass without comment. Thranduil looks for any struggle in her face as he pours it. When he finds none, he offers quietly, “Thank you, Maglor, for agreeing to accompany us. I know it could not be easy.”

She smiles wryly at him. She waits for him to finish filling his own glass before she answers, “It would have been unthinkable once.” Thranduil pauses, glancing over, but Maglor chuckles lightly and continues, “Do not worry. Much has changed for me in this Age.” Her trouble with the sea must have indeed changed considerably—the first time he mentioned wanting to take such a trip, she’d flat out refused. But years later she came to him, asking for just this—a chance to come here and _enjoy it_. She looks out at Legolas, now building up a pillar out of wet sand, and sighs, “If anything, it does my heart some good to see your little leaf enjoying the water with such youth and carefree confidence.”

It’s been long enough that Thranduil takes the plunge, correcting, “ _Our_ little leaf.”

Maglor gives him a stunning smile, utterly radiant: the sort of irresistible charm that had Legolas first begging Thranduil to befriend the Woodland Realm’s esteemed guest. As Legolas forms the square base of a tiny castle, Maglor notes, “He looks so _happy_.” Her gaze returns to Thranduil to finish, “And so much like his father.”

Thranduil clinks his glass against hers and notes, “I’m going to take that as a complement.” She laughs, every bit as musical as her songs. “But I do not take full credit for his happiness, for I am no longer his only loving parent.”

She must know that inclusion with Legolas is the highest praise that he can give her. She clinks his glass back and leans over, pressing a chaste kiss against his cheek, because any more would lead to things best not done in front of their child. Instead, she leans her head down against his shoulder. They enjoy the sea’s peace together, their family every bit as dazzling.


End file.
